1886 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * Frederick James Furnivall founds the Shelley Society * September 18 — The Symbolist Manifesto (‘Le Symbolisme’, Le Figaro) published this date by Jean Moréas, who announced that Symbolism was hostile to "plain meanings, declamations, false sentimentality and matter-of-fact description," and that its goal instead was to "clothe the Ideal in a perceptible form" whose "goal was not in itself, but whose sole purpose was to express the Ideal" Works published in English Canada * Charles Mair, Tecumseh: A Drama, a closet drama in blank verse; published in Toronto.Latham, David, "MAIR, CHARLES", article, Dictionary of Canadian Biography, retrieved June 13, 2010 * Charles G.D. Roberts, In Divers Tones. (Boston: Lothrop).Keith, W. J., "Poetry in English: 1867-1918", article in The Canadian Encyclopedia, retrieved February 8, 2009 United Kingdom * William Alexander, ''St. Augustine's Holiday, and Other Poems''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Rudyard Kipling, Departmental Ditties, and Other Verse * Edith Nesbit, Lays and Legends, first series (see also second series 1892) * Dante Gabriel Rossetti, Collected Works, posthumously published * Alfred Lord Tennyson, Locksley Hall Sixty Years After * William Butler Yeats, Mosada: A Dramatic Poem a short verse play in three scenes, published as a pamphlet of 100 copies paid for by his father (it was Yeats' first published work outside a journal), Irish poet published in the United Kingdom United States * Charles Follen Adams, Cut, Cut Behind!"“Cut, cut behind!”" by Charles Follen Adams (Harper's Magazine) * William Ellery Channing, John Brown and the Heroes of Harpers Ferry''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * Celia Thaxter, Idyls and Pastorals * Jones Very, Poems and Essays * John Greenleaf Whittier, St. Gregory's Guest Other in English * William Butler Yeats, Mosada: A Dramatic Poem a short verse play in three scenes, published as a pamphlet of 100 copies paid for by his father (it was Yeats' first published work outside a journal), Irish poet published in the United Kingdom Works published in other languages * François Coppée, Poemes et recits; France"FRANCOIS EDOUARD JOACHIM COPPEE", article in Encyclopaedia Britannica, 1911 edition, as published at the "LoveToKnow 1911 Classic Encyclopedia" website, retrieved February 7, 2010 * Jens Peter Jacobsen, Digte og Udkast ("Poems and Sketches"), Denmark, published posthumously (died 1885)Preminger, Alex and T. V. F. Brogan, et al., The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications Awards and honors Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 1 – Kinoshita Rigen 木下利玄, pen-name of Kinoshita Toshiharu (died 1925), Japanese, Meiji- and Taishō-period tanka poet * January 3 – John Gould Fletcher (died 1950), an American Imagist poet who won the Pulitzer Prize for poetry * February 2 – William Rose Benêt (died 1950), American poet, writer, and editor; older brother of Stephen Vincent Benét * February 13 – Ricardo Güiraldes (died 1927), Argentine gauchesque poet and author * February 22 – Hugo Ball (died 1927), German poet and Dada artist * May 7 – Gottfried Benn (died 1956), German essayist, novelist and expressionist poet * May 20 – Chieko Takamura (died 1938) Japanese * September 8 – Siegfried Sassoon (died 1967), English poet and author * September 10 – Hilda Doolittle, aka H.D., (died 1961) American poet * September 20 – Charles Williams (died 1945), English writer and poet, and a member of the loose literary circle called the Inklings * October 8 – Yoshii Isamu 吉井勇 (died 1960), Japanese, Taishō and Showa period tanka poet and playwright * October 12 – Abd Al-Rahman Shokry (died 1958), Egyptian poet, member of the Divan school of poetry * October 24 – Delmira Agustini (died 1914), Uruguayan * October 30 – Zoë Rumbold Akins (died 1958), American playwright, poet, and author * November 1 – Sakutarō Hagiwara 萩原 朔太郎 (died 1942), Japanese, Taishō and early Showa period literary critic and free-verse poet called the "father of modern colloquial poetry in Japan" * December 6 – Joyce Kilmer (died 1918 near Seringes, France), American journalist and poet whose best-known work is "Trees" (1913) ;Also: ** Frances Cornford (died 1960), English ** Misao Fujimura, 藤村操 (died 1903), Japanese philosophy student and poet, largely remembered for the poem he carved into a tree before committing suicide as a teenager over an unrequited love; the boy and the poem were sensationalized by Japanese newspapers after his death ** John Henry Gray Deaths 's tombstone in the family plot]] Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 26 – Narmadashankar Dave, also known as "Narmad" (born 1833), Indian, Gujarati-language poetMohan, Sarala Jag, Chapter 4: "Twentieth-Century Gujarati Literature" (Google books link), in Natarajan, Nalini, and Emanuel Sampath Nelson, editors, Handbook of Twentieth-century Literatures of India, Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Publishing Group, 1996, ISBN 978-0-313-28778-7, retrieved December 10, 2008 * April 15 – Abram Joseph Ryan, American poet, active proponent of the Confederate States of America, and a Roman Catholic priest who was called the "Poet-Priest of the Confederacy" * July 6 – Paul Hamilton Hayne, 56, American poet, critic, and editor * October 7 – William Barnes, 86, English writer, poet, minister, and philologist * December 10 – Emily Dickinson, 55, American poet almost unknown in her lifetime, later regarded (with Walt Whitman) as one of the two quintessential nineteenth-century American poets See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Symbolism (arts) * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry